La magia del amor
by Anabelle martinez
Summary: Ron está saliendo con Lavander y Hermione ha quedado destrozada. Pero una pelirroja no da todo por perdido, van a acabar juntos aunque tenga que añadir un par de gotas de poción a una bebida. Magia, un corazón dividido y muchas locuras de amor.
1. Comienzos

Espero que os guste, la historia es mia, los personajes de J.K Rowling

* * *

><p>― ¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien? ―preguntó Ginny, dirigiendole una mirada desconfiada.<p>

― Claro. Todo va muy bien, de hecho creo que me encuentro mejor que nunca― mintió descaradamente, y reprendió la tarea de ordenar sus trabajos. Se encontraba fatal. Sin embargo por primera vez desde que había conocido a Ron se sentía completamente libre. Ya no habría más dilemas del tipo "me gusta mi mejor amigo, pero yo no sé si le gusto". Ron había dejado bien claro que ella no era de su agrado, prefería a chicas cómo Lavander. Y por mucho que le doliese lo aceptaba. Pero Ginny no parecía querer aceptar la derrota. Eso, o no quería a Lavander de cuñada lo que Hermione pensabaa que era lo más probable.

― ¿De verdad? ― volvió a preguntar Ginny, incrédula.

― Que si, Ginny ―dijo por enésima vez. Ginny le volvió a mirar con extrañeza y suspiró.

―No te entiendo, yo pensaba que te gustaba mi hermano.

―Y me gusta ―respondió― Pero yo no le gusto a él ― un nudo iba formándose en su garganta

― ¿Por qué no luchas por él? Quiero decir que Lavander no le puede ofrecer mucho siendo una estúpida rubia oxigenada que no tiene otro pasatiempo que cotillear sobre los demás. En cambio tú…

―Yo soy la mejor amiga de Ron, la cual ha estado secretamente enamorada de él desde hace años. Pero desgraciadamente no es correspondida y debe aguantarse ― Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

― ¡Venga, ya! Estoy segurísima que mi hermano está coladito por ti Hermione, lo que pasa es que es tan rematadamente zoquete (incluso para ser hombre) que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta. Cuando descubra que Lavander es una…tonta (dejémoslo ahí), le dejará y estará a tus pies – dijo, sonriéndole ampliamente.

Hermione ladeó la cabeza y volvió a centrarse en sus libros. Ginny a veces podía ser demasiado cabezota y además, no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo sobre un tema que le dolía tanto. Necesitaba leer algo y abstraerse de su mierda de vida antes de que empezase a deprimirse de verdad.

_Los magos han permanecido ocultos del mundo de los humanos, comúnmente llamados mugles, desde la Edad Media. Pese a todo, la relaciones entre…_

No pudo terminar la frase. Con una velocidad propia de una habilidosa buscadora, Ginny cogió el libro que estaba leyendo y lo tiró al fuego de la chimenea. Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina, pero Ginny ni se inmutó. Se limitó a sonreírle maliciosamente, con aquella sonrisa que Fred y George ponían antes de volar el retrete de Myrtle la Llorona o hacer explotar el pavo en la comida.

―Puedo preguntar por qué demonios has tirado mi libro a la chimenea ―dijo Hermione tranquilamente, lo que os aseguro que era una muy mala señal.

―Puedes, pero tengo que proponerte algo a lo que seguro te vas a negar. ¿Preparada?

― Lo piensas decir de todas formas así que….adelante― contestó Hermione, resignada del entusiasmo de su amiga.

―Con ese ánimo no te pienso decir nada― dijo Ginny, cruzándose de brazos.

― Las dos sabemos que te mueres por decirlo, así que no des más vueltas. Ve directa al grano.

― ¡Bueno está bien! Que conste que te perdono tu falta de amabilidad por tu reciente desengaño amoroso ― Hermione puso los ojos en blanco ―Allá va, hay dos palabras que lo resumen todo….Cóctel….Weasley.

Hermione suspiró, ¿por qué no le extrañaba que se tratase de algo así?

―Vale aquí tienes mi respuesta en dos simples palabras: Ni hablar ― dijo Hermione categóricamente.

Ginny estaba dispuesta a replicar, pero de repente se quedó boquiabierta y empezó a farfullar incoherencias. Hermione iba a preguntarle qué era lo que ocurría, pero no hizo falta porque sintió que alguien le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda de un modo tan molesto cómo inconfundible. Respiró profundamente y tras soltar una largo bocanada de aire, se giró para enfrentarse a Lavander, con la mejor de sus falsas sonrisas.

―Hola ¿Querías algo? ―preguntó fríamente. Lavander se aclaró la garganta de forma molesta y tras una pausa demasiado teatral para el gusto de Hermione, le contestó:

―Me gustaría hablar contigo.

―Ya, bueno, pues adelante. ―dijo aparentando normalidad. Lavander volvió a aclararse la garganta y miró fijamente a Ginny que le correspondió la mirada con una sonrisa más falsa incluso que la de Hermione.

―Si es posible, me gustaría hacerlo a solas.

―Vale, creo es hora de irse. Hermione, si te lo piensas mejor ya sabes dónde encontrarme – Hermione ladeó la cabeza y dirigió a Ginny una sonrisa cómplice que esta respondió con una mirada burlona que decía "Menuda te ha caído, chica"

Una vez que Ginny se hubo marchado, Hermione y Lavander se sentaron la una enfrente de la otra y antes de empezar a hablar, se dirigieron miradas retadoras. Hermione, cansada de tanto lío y bastante saturada de Lavander aunque solo hubiesen estado juntas unos minutos, decidió comenzar la conversación:

―Y ¿Bien? ―dijo, animándola a que soltara todo aquel veneno que pugnaba por salir de su boca. Y no se equivocó, en una milésima de segundo las palabras empezaron a brotar de Lavander.

―Cómo ya te habrá contado Ron, él y yo hemos empezado una relación formal. La verdad es que no sabría cómo explicarte lo maravilloso que es estar con él. Su sonrisa, sus ojos azules y sus tonterías. La forma en que te besa, con tanta pasión, con tanto amor ―En ese instante Hermione sintió cómo si Lavander estuviese pisoteando los únicos pedacitos que conservaba de corazón. Lavander lo notaba y eso le daba fuerzas para seguir – Es…tan….especial.

―Vale, todo esto me parece muy bien pero ¿Qué pinto yo en eso?

―Muy sencillo. Tu eres la mejor amiga de Ron y el te aprecia mucho. Y si el te aprecia yo te aprecio también, así que he decidido que tenemos que pasar más tiempo juntas para llevarnos bien ¿Y qué mejor ocasión para consolidar nuestra amistad, que este fin de semana que nos vamos a Hoshmenade? Podemos ir de compras y luego reunirnos con los chicos. Se lo he dicho a Ron y le ha parecido genial. ¿A que va a ser divertido? ― Lavander hablaba atropelladamente y para cuando Hermione entendió todo, también comprendió que no se podía librar de esta. Tendría que ir y poner buena cara a pesar de que odiara a Lavander y la situación, porque si se negaba a ir, quedaría cómo una chica celosa y despechada, y si iba y montaba el numerito, también quedaría cómo una histérica y perdedora. Después de dirigirle una mirada asesina que Lavander correspondió con una sonrisa inocente, se limitó a responder:

De acuerdo.

Un rato después, después de observar cómo Lavander se alejaba de ella con una sonrisa triunfante, cogió un trozo de papel y hizo un pajarito. Alzó la varita y con voz firme y moderada pronunció la siguiente palabra:

― Volatem ― un rayo rojo atravesó al pajarito, el cual, alzó su pequeña cabecita de papel y emprendió el vuelo.

Diez minutos más tarde, una joven pelirroja recibió una nota escrita en un pajarito de papel, que decía:

_A las nueve dónde siempre._

Ginny sonrió con suficiencia, sabía que su amiga acabaría aceptando la proposición. Su cerebro había maquinado un plan para unir a esa pareja de orgullosos de una vez por todas y lo iba a cumplir. Incluso si eso significara añadir unas gotitas de su poción preferida a la bebida de Hermione.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado, si es así dejad review, porque cuantos más reviews antes subo el segundo capitulo.<p>

Ya sabéis lo que animan

:)


	2. Mazmorras, peleas, y mucha magia

Los personajes son de J.K Rowling, mía solo es la historia .

* * *

><p>Después de recibir el mensaje de Hermione, corrió por los pasillos del colegio en dirección a las mazmorras. Sabía que era arriesgado pero haría cualquier cosa para no tener a la estúpida de Lavander como cuñada. Incluso si la expulsaban, que sinceramente lo dudaba mucho, habría merecido la pena.<p>

Antes de entrar, miró a ambos lados del pasillo y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña bolita de color transparente que había robado a sus hermanos durante las vacaciones.

Era uno de aquellos locos inventos que guardaban en lo que ellos pensaban que era su baúl secreto, pero para Ginny Weasley que había heredado su mismo cerebro maquiavélico y su tendencia a saltarse las normas, nada era secreto.

Miró la bola inquisitivamente y con una mueca de disgusto, se la metió en la boca y comenzó con el ritual.

Dos pasos hacia delante, uno hacia atrás, media vuelta, movimiento de caderas, dos palmadas y ¡PUUUUM! La bola explotó en su boca, dejando un gusto amargo que le provocó arcadas.

No había probado nada más malo en su vida, ni siquiera la sopa de arañas de la tía Begonia le ganaba, y eso era mucho decir.

—¿Estás bien Draco? – preguntó alguien a sus espaldas.

Ginny se giró temblorosa, todavía con el sabor amargo del caramelo y el malestar que le había provocado.

Pansy Parkison , una de la chicas más insufribles y estúpidas del colegio, le estaba dirigiendo una mirada preocupada. Pero eso no era posible... a menos que...

¡Si! El caramelo había funcionado. Pansy creía que Ginny era Draco porque estaba enamorada de Draco ¡Claro!

Debía encontrar algúna forma de agredecer a sus hermanos la creación de aquel caramelo. A pesar del sabor, habían hecho un excelente trabajo. Quizás si le hubiesen añadido un tallo de tulipán o un poco de violeta desecada...

—Draco ¿Qué haces? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué saltas? — preguntó Pansy de nuevo, esta vez frunciendo el ceño.

Con la emoción del nuevo descubrimiento Ginny había comenzado a dar saltitos en el sitio

— ¿No te habrá vuelto a hechizar esa Sangresucia ?

—No es una s... —Ginny empezó a replicar pero luego se interrumpió, advirtiendo que a ojos de Pansy, ella era el detestable Draco Malfoy — Pues claro que no me han hechizado, estúpida. Esa Sangresucia y el estúpido Potter no me llegan ni a la suela de los zapatos. Los tiempos están cambiando como tu bien sabes y cuando el señor Tenebroso se alce y recupere el lugar que le corresponde, me encargaré personalmente de destruir a esos perdedores —dijo , imitando el tono desdeñoso que ponía Draco y esa cara de asco inconfundible.

El engaño pareció surtir efecto porque Pansy asintió con fervor, como si Draco fuese un Dios y todo lo que acababa de decir una religión. Aunque probablemente eso fuese lo que le habían inculcado de pequeña. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ante este último pensamiento.

Ensimismada en su mundo, no percibió cómo Pansy se acercaba precipitadamente hacia ella y le estampaba un beso en la boca. Nota mental: no afirmar que algo es lo más malo que has probado en tu vida, por lo menos, si aun no has besado a Pansy Parkinson.

—¿Me puedes explicar que haces? – gritó una chica detrás de ellos.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, notó como de un empujón la apartaban de Pansy y una chica, a la que conocía de haberla visto en el Gran Comedor en la mesa de Slytherin, le daba un gran bofetón y rompía a llorar.

—No me puedo crees que me estés haciendo esto Mark, además, con Pansy la rata —dijo la chica entre lágrimas.

—¿Que me has llamado estúpida?—exclamó Pansy, ofendida.

—Rata—replicó la chica, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de rencor.

— ¿Me estás diciendo rata? Pues ya verás quién será la rata de las dos cuando acabe contigo.

Pansy saltó sobre la chica y se enzarzaron en una pelea que mucho más tarde se convertiría en el acontecimiento de la semana en Hogwarts. Las varitas estaban en constante movimiento y chispas de luz salían hacia todas las direcciones sin descanso. Cuando los candelabros del pasillo empezaron a convertirse en ranas y las alfombras en pelícanos, Ginny llegó a la conclusión de que si quería salir de allí con dos piernas y sin zarpas en las manos, debía marcharse inmediatamente. Con mucha pena de no poder presenciar aquel espectáculo legendario, emprendió la huida hacia el aula de pociones.

No tardó en llegar, y mucho menos en conseguir los ingredientes que buscaba. El profesor Snape debía confiar demasiado en que nadie se atrevería a entrar en su aula, y mucho menos, si tenia que pasar desapercibido entre la escoria de Slytherin que aparte de besar fatal, (como Ginny acababa de comprobar) eran unos chivatos de cuidado.

Aun así, no respiró tranquila hasta que salió de la zona de las mazmorras y se adentró en el castillo. Bueno, no había salido tan mal, se dijo mientras corría por los estrechos pasillos. No la habían expulsado, había conseguido lo que quería y había hecho estallar una pelea que mucho más tarde recordaría todo el mundo. Aunque claro, para que saliese bien había tenido que besar a Pansy, probar un caramelo que sabía a cuerno de dragón quemado y arriesgarse a acabar con una cola de gato en la espalda.

Alzó ambos hombros en un gesto de conformidad, nada era perfecto y aquel plan podía haber salido mucho peor...


	3. Serpiente venenosa

La historia es mía, los personajes y escenarios de J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p>Draco POV<p>

―Te he dicho miles de veces que no estoy con nadie—dije, mientras examinaba distraído una de lo libros que me habían regalado por Navidades.

― ¿Y como explicas que esa chica se pusiese así conmigo? Dime la verdad, Draco, ¿Estás con otra?—volvió a exclamar Pansy por enésima vez, dando un pequeño chillido dramático.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco. No habían parado de tener la misma conversación una y otra vez desde hacía más una hora y la chica se negaba a aceptar la verdad. Desesperado, se acercó lentamente hacia ella y la besó.

Pansy se quedó sin palabras.

Draco era capaz de hechizar a cualquier chica: sabía como acabar con ellas con solo mover sus labios por su cuello.

Era algo instintivo.

Sus besos carentes de pasión tenían un frio veneno que los hacía adictivos y te hacía querer más solo con observar sus labios hipnotizantes y elegantes como los de una serpiente.

Cuando acabó el beso, miró su reloj con normalidad, como si dar besos de esa clase fuese para él algo sin importancia. Las manecillas marcaban las nueve menos cuarto: era la hora del entrenamiento.

Salió de sala común hacia el exterior del castillo, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de Pansy para que se quedara.

Estaba recorriendo el pasillo central del castillo cuando el destello de un cabello pelirrojo llamó su atención. Su instinto de serpiente se despertó. Sí un miembro de la familia Weasly estaba tramando algo quería saber lo que era.

Con sigilo, siguió la estela que iba dejando ese destello por los recodos de los pasillos y llegó a una amplia sala donde se escondió detrás de una armadura. El murmullo de una conversación llegó a sus oídos:

― ¿Has conseguido lo que necesitabas?—preguntó una voz que le resultó familiar. A pesar de eso, el eco de la sala, le impedía oír del todo bien.

―Si, ya tengo todos los ingredientes. Tenías que haber visto como Pansy Parkinson tiraba de los pelos a esa chica, ha sido lo más divertido que he visto en semanas – respondió otra voz estallando en carcajadas.

―Ginebra Weasly no le veo ninguna gracia. ¿Sabes lo cerca que has estado de que te pillasen? ¿Sabes que…?—empezó a decir la otra voz pero Draco había desconectado por completo de la conversación.

Así que Pansy no había estado exagerando como en otras ocasiones. Todo había sido un engaño por parte de Ginny y de esa voz que todavía no había podido reconocer. Su cerebro empezaba a atar cabos rápidamente y una idea comenzó a tomar forma en su mente.

Unos pasos interrumpieron sus pensamientos y casi tiró la armadura al suelo del susto. Ginny y su acompañante se iban acercando poco a poco hacia la salida y en consecuencia hacia él.

―A las doce debajo del torreón – le recordó Ginny a la otra persona mientras salían de sala.

Draco respiró aliviado mientras iba trazando un plan. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que esa noche ocurriría lo que siempre había esperado.

Y no podía haber estado más acertado, aunque en ese momento, no se diese cuenta de lo que en realidad esperaba.

* * *

><p>Las luces del castillo se apagaron, dejándolo completamente a oscuras salvo por el leve destello de la luna que llegaba a través de las ventanas. Todos dormían tranquilamente o por lo menos eso parecía…<p>

Pero como dice el viejo dicho muggle "Las apariencias engañan"

Dos chicas totalmente distintas, una pelirroja atrevida y una morena responsable ( aunque ya no tanto) , mantenían sus ojos y oídos bien abiertos, ajenas a la tranquilidad que se respiraba en el colegio.

De repente, el sonido del reloj de medianoche retumbó por las paredes del castillo. Ambas chicas, una en cada punta del torreón más alto de Hogwarts, empezaron a contar las campanadas.

Una… Dos… Tres…

Me levanté de la cama con sigilo, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Me puse unos zapatos y cogí mi varita de la mesilla. Todavía no sabía como podía haber acabado metida en este lio. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y la imagen de Ron besando a Lavander se abrió paso a través de mis recuerdos y como siempre, un nudo se formó en mi garganta.

Cuatro… Cinco…Seis…

Entré en la habitación de puntillas. Mi mirada automáticamente se trasladó hasta el pequeño baúl que había debajo de la cama con dosel donde él dormía. Abrí el baúl y al ver la capa no pude evitar sonreír; ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba para la escapada.

Siete…Ocho…Nueve…

Una lágrima se deslizó por mis mejillas. Negué con la cabeza.

_Ay, Ron, con lo que te quiero… ¿Por qué me haces sufrir tanto?_

Suspiré mientras pensaba que no habría poción que aliviase mi dolor, la única forma de hacerlo era arrancarme el corazón del pecho.

Diez… Once…

Cogí la capa y cerré el baúl. Ya tenía todo lo que quería, pero sin embargo, me sentía vacía. Mi mirada se dirigió inconscientemente hacia el chico que estaba dormido en la cama. Me levanté y me detuve un momento para observar la cicatriz de su rostro. Algo dentro de mí se resquebrajó, y sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, me incliné y lo besé suavemente en los labios.

Doce.

Bajé rápidamente las escaleras de caracol esperando encontrarme con Ginny pero la sala común estaba completamente vacía y a oscuras.

―Ginny ¿Estás a...?

Noté un empujón y como alguien me agarraba por la espalada, tapándome la boca con las manos. El corazón me iba a mil por hora. Instintivamente intenté coger mi varita con las manos pero unos dedos me detuvieron.

―¡Shhhh, no hagas ruido! Soy yo – susurró una voz que reconocí como la de Ginny.

―¡Qué susto me has dado! – exclamé, olvidándome por un momento que eran las doce de la noche y que nos estábamos saltando aproximadamente la mitad de las reglas del colegio ―¿Cómo has conseguido la capa?

A pesar de que no la veía, sabía que Ginny había alzado ambas cejas en una señal que decía: _No me puedo creer que a__ estas alturas me preguntes eso._

―Vale, vale – dije, moviendo ambas manos en un gesto de exasperación - ¿Cuál es el plan?

―Improvisar – respondió Ginny, dirigiéndose hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

―¡Oh, genial! ―masculló Hermione, cada vez más convencida de que al día siguiente estaría fregando el lavabo de Myrtle la Llorona con un cepillo de dientes.

Se dirigieron hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda, sin saber que les depararía la noche, solo con un sentimiento de excitación que recorría todas sus células. Hermione presentía que aquella noche ocurriría algo.

Y no podía estar más acertada.

Mientras tanto, en una habitación del colegio, un chico con una cicatriz en forma de rayo, paseaba sus dedos sobre sus labios. Había soñado que un ángel había venido a visitarlo y le había dado un beso. Todavía sentía el sabor de aquel ángel. Había sentido tocar el cielo.


End file.
